(1) Field of the Invention
Determination of the dry rubber content (DRC) in a precipitated latex solution.
Hevea brasiliensis is a biological product of very complex composition. Besides rubber hydrocarbon, it contains many proteinous and resinous substances, carbohydrates, inorganic matter and water. The following figures are typical for a freshly tapped sample of natural rubber latex:
______________________________________ % ______________________________________ Total solids content 22-48 Dry rubber cement 20-45 Proteinous substances 1.5 Resinous substances 2 Carbohydrates 1 Inorganic matter 0.5 ______________________________________
The dry rubber content (DRC) of field latex, like other chemical compounds of the latex, varies according to season, weather, soil condition, clone, stimulation program and tapping system, etc. Dilution of the latex with water or preservatives also alters the DRC. The DRC of field latex normally falls in the range of 20-45% and 35% is generally taken as the average figure for plantation field latex.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art methods of determining DRC in a latex composition include: